


Giving Thanks

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brownie's been living with - and cooking for - him for five years, since he retired from hockey, and they've been doing a big Thanksgiving dinner for four. Tyler still loves watching him cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hishn_greywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/gifts).



> Snippet for unperfectwolf, who asked for "Tyler Seguin/Tyler Brown taking advantage of the american thanksgiving lull."

Tyler wakes up way too early because there's an alarm going off. "No," he says when Brownie turns it off and sits up. "Why are you up?"

Brownie kisses his cheek. "I need to start the turkey."

Tyler grabs at him and says, "We're not even American," but all it gets him is Brownie laughing a little as he gets out of bed.

Tyler dozes a bit, and wakes up again when Brownie slides back into bed.

Brownie kisses him, both of them kind of gross with morning breath, but they've never cared about that.

"We're Canadian," Tyler says. "I don't know why you always do American Thanksgiving."

Brownie chuckles. "It's fun." He kisses Tyler. "I like cooking." He slides his hand down Tyler's back. "You like having a lot of people over." He pulls Tyler against him with the hand on his ass.

Tyler kisses him and gets his hand between them to tug on Brownie's cock. "I like getting fucked, too." He rolls his hips back into Brownie's hand. "I'm probably still pretty loose from last night."

Brownie's cock jumps in Tyler's hand, but he still asks, "You sure?" because he's the best, most careful partner Tyler's ever had.

"Yeah. I don't have to skate until tomorrow."

Brownie doesn't ask him again, gets his hand full of lube from the pump bottle on the nightstand instead, and fingers Tyler open before turning him over and fucking him deep and slow.

Tyler drops down onto the bed afterwards, and stays there while Brownie rubs his shoulders for a minute before getting out of bed and into the shower.

Tyler gets up after a while, takes a shower and gets dressed, and goes downstairs where Brownie's already making breakfast.

They eat, and then Tyler does the dishes while Brownie gets out whatever else he wants to start cooking now. Tyler helps peel and cube potatoes, cuts up celery and onions, washes more green beans than he knew existed in the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex.

There's a break for him when the prep work is done and Brownie is getting into the serious cooking part of it. Tyler takes Marshall out for a walk around the block to see how the scents of the neighborhood have changed since Brownie took him out a couple of hours ago.

When Marshall's tired out enough to stay out of the way, they go home and Tyler sets up the rented tables and chairs. They have rented plates, glasses, and silverware too, which Tyler thought was silly the first time they did it, but is now just another part of making it possible for them to host both sets of Benn families and miscellaneous rookies and single guys for Thanksgiving.

There's another round of prep work where Tyler cuts up fruits and vegetables for the appetizer trays, and then he hangs around the kitchen trying not to get in the way and watching Brownie cook. Brownie's been living with - and cooking for - him for five years, since he retired from hockey, and they've been doing a big Thanksgiving dinner for four. Tyler still loves watching him cook. Brownie's a little softer than he was when he was playing hockey, even though he still works out, but Tyler doesn't find him any less attractive now than he did then.

Brownie catches his eye. "What?"

Tyler shrugs. "Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

Brownie shakes his head with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

People start arriving around noon, single guys first, families and rookies running a little later. The kids all say a brief hi to Tyler and Brownie and then head straight for, depending on the child, either Marshall or the toy chest in the corner of the living room.

Ashley hands the baby to Tyler, and he keeps Mason in the crook of one arm while he gets everyone drinks and checks in on the score of the football game some of the guys are getting involved in. He gives Mason back to Jamie when dinner is almost done so he can help Brownie get everything on the table.

They turn off the TV when the table's ready, and everyone finds seats. Like they do every year, they go around the table and say what they're thankful for. The rookies are always thankful for the opportunity to play in the NHL. The single guys are always thankful to be invited over for dinner. Jamie and Jordie are always thankful for their families. Ashley and Nicole are always thankful they didn't have to cook. The kids are always thankful for a variety of things ranging from having a baby brother to getting to play with Marshall to their newest toy.

Tyler laces his fingers with Brownie's while they listen to everyone else, and when it's his turn he says, "I'm thankful to have so many good friends to share this day with. I'm thankful for the opportunities I've been given in life." He squeezes Brownie's hand. "And I'm thankful for Brownie." It puts a soft smile on Brownie's face.

"I'm thankful to have all of you to cook for," Brownie says, "and so thankful for Segs."

He's the last one to say what he's thankful for, and then they all join hands while Jamie says grace.

The meal itself is a chaotic affair with a handful of different conversations. The kids are the first ones to leave the table. Tyler and a couple of the rookies do most of the cleanup, putting leftovers away, rinsing plates and repacking them into their crates, wiping down the counters. Brownie takes Jordie, Nicole, and a couple of the kids on a walk around the block with Marshall.

The kids take naps, spread out over the guest room, while the rest of them watch football. Tyler dozes a little leaning against Brownie's shoulder; he was up early and he's used to napping in the afternoons. At least one of the rookies always ends up napping on the floor, and Tyler lets Jamie be the one to step in and tell the other rookies they can't prank him for it because it's Thanksgiving.

They have dessert after the kids get up from their naps. There are four kinds of pie, with both ice cream and real whipped cream to go with them. The Benns get the kids set up at the table, and the rest of them settle more casually around the living room.

Because they all have practice tomorrow and the kids have bedtimes, people leave pretty early. The Benns make the kids put the toys away before they leave, and the rookies helped clean up after dessert, so there isn't much more Tyler and Brownie have to do. They pack up the tablecloths and fold up the tables and chairs so they can be picked up in the morning. Brownie runs the vacuum so Marshall won't spend all night licking the rug.

Tyler's tired, but if he goes to bed now, he'll wake up too early tomorrow, so they curl up on the couch, Marshall on the floor at their feet with his head on the couch so they'll pet him, and watch more football, which is entertaining enough without being something they care about to the point that they have to pay a lot of attention.

"Good Thanksgiving?" Brownie asks.

"Yeah." Tyler smiles and nuzzles at Brownie's neck.

"Good enough to get up early for?"

Tyler laughs. "Yeah." He kisses Brownie's jaw. "But I like it when it's just us too."

Brownie smiles at him. "Me too."


End file.
